he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Eternia
Here is a hypothetical timeline of the history of the planet Eternia. The calendar is based upon the founding of the planetary, monarchial government of Eternia, with Year 0 being the date of the planetary monarchy's foundation. 10 billion years before Year 0: Big Bang creates the known universe that contains Eternia, the planet Earth, and countless other worlds. Eternia soon after forms at center of known universe. Beginning of Preternia. 100,000 to 10,000 years before Year 0: Humans and other races evolve and emerge on Eternia: Skytree and the dragon Granamyr are both born during this time. 10,000 to zero years before Year 0: war between various civilizations (both human and non-human) of Ancient Ones rise and fall during this time. 10,000 to 5,000 years before Year 0: First Ones and other Eternian people leave Eternia via magical space portals for a new world, the planet Etheria. 8,000 to 5,000 years before Year 0: worship of the Goddess becomes the dominant faith on Eternia. 4,555 to 4,498 years before Year 0: war between Eternia's humans and Dragons led by Granamyr. 3,000 to 2,500 years before Year 0: ancient city depicted in the episode Keeper of the Ancient Ruins is first built, along with it's robotic guardians, and for several centuries is a leading Ancient One civilization until it's finally abandoned around five centuries after it was first built. 3,000 to 100 years before Year 0: the Ape Clan and the Snake Clan gradually become the strongest human nations on Eternia. 40 years before Year 0: events in the episode The Time Corridor occur. 11 Years before Year 0: Coalition of human and non-human nations, including the Snake Clan, the Ape Clan, and remnants of Ancient One societies, wages war against alien, offworld invaders desiring to conquer Eternia. These invaders are now assumed to be the Evil Horde, directly led by Horde Prime himself (before Hordak assumed a leadership position within the Horde). Year 0: Formation of the planetary government of Eternia. End of Preternia according to some historians. Year 0 to Year 2200: The ruling monarchy of Eternia has it's highs and lows. Year 2,179: King Hiss assumes supreme leadership of Eternia's Snake Men. Year 2,200 to Year 2,500: Time of the Great Wars. Much of the planet is conquered and occupied by King Hiss and his Snake Men. The seat of the legitimate government of Eternia for several centuries is moved from Eternos to the newly built Castle Grayskull. Year 2,490: King Grayskull assumes the throne as legitimate ruler of Eternia. With the aid of He-Ro and other warriors, he wages war against King Hiss. Year 2,492: Hordak and the Evil Horde invade Eternia. Year 2,492 to Year 2,498: King Grayskull, the Evil Horde, and King Hiss wage three-way war against each other. Year 2,498: A temporary two-year truce between three factions. Creation of the Three Towers to signify the truce. Year 2,500: The Evil Horde and Snake Men team up in futile attempt to topple King Grayskull's regime. Grayskull is mortally wounded by Hordak. The Horde and King Hiss are banished from Eternia. End of Preternia and beginning of modern Eternian era according to some historians. Council of Elders assumes advisory role for Eternian monarchs descended from King Grayskull and his wife Queen Veena. Veena becomes first Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. Seat of Eternian planetary monarchy moves back to Eternos. Year 2,667: Council of the Wise gives the Golden Disks of Knowledge to the government of Eternia for safekeeping. Year 2,920: Birth of King Miro. Year 2,945: Miro assumes throne of Eternia. Year 2,952: Birth of Keldor, son of Miro. Year 2,954: Birth of second son of Miro and younger brother of Keldor, the future King Randor. Year 2,968: Zanthor, on the advice of the Council of Elders, is appointed the guardian of the Golden Disks of Knowledge by King Miro. Year 2,970: King Miro disappears. Council of Elders proclaims Randor the legitimate ruler of Eternia, declaring Keldor to be too evil. Year 2,971 to Year 2,973: Keldor (now transformed by magic into Skeletor) wages war on Randor's royal government with the aid of Hordak and the now-returned Evil Horde. During this two-year period, Teela Na replaces Kuduk Ungol as Sorceress of Castle Grayskull and defeats Morgoth, a temporary and uneasy ally of the Skeletor-Horde coalition. Skeletor, Hordak and the Evil Horde are defeated. Council of Elders disappears from Eternia. Year 2,975: Skeletor forms his band of Evil Warriors and occupies Snake Mountain. Teela Na gives birth to daughter Teela. Queen Marlena arrives on Eternia in spaceship from Earth. Year 2,976: Teela Na's husband dies fighting Skeletor's Evil Warriors. Duncan becomes Man-at-Arms. Marlena marries King Randor. Year 2,977: Birth of Prince Adam and Princess Adora. Soon after, Hordak temporarily returns to Eternia and kidnaps Adora in revenge for his earlier defeat by Randor's regime. Year 2.980: Darkdream menaces much of Eternia. Year 2,984: Prince Adam finds his pet tiger Cringer. Year 2,985: Orko first arrives on Eternia from Trolla. Year 2,991: Adam is first given Sword of Power. Adam and Cringer first become He-Man and Battle Cat. Year 2,995: Formation of the Heroic Warriors to combat Skeletor and the Evil Warriors. Year 2,996 to Year 2,998: Events that appear in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (classic cartoon) take place. Year 2,999: Prince Adam discovers his lost twin sister Adora on Etheria, the supposedly twin planet of Eternia. Year 3,000: Present day. Year 3,244 (possible future): The Tri-Solar System discovered by space explorers from Eternia. The planet Primus within the Tri-Solar System soon becomes the target of colonization by people from Eternia. Year 4,000 (possible future): Events in The New Adventures of He-Man occurs. Category:Eternia Category:History